Histoires Oubliées
by Mello-Ed KH Cobain
Summary: 100 ou multiples de 100, de courts récits pour rappeler tous ces moments sur lesquels Kingdom Hearts n'a pu s'attarder. Drabble 5 à 10 : dans l'ordre, Braig, ZackAqua, Xion, Zexion, Roxas, Sora & Naminé.
1. Chapter 1

Blumen fûr die Flammen

* * *

><p>Les pas du jeune roux, autrefois plein d'assurance, piétinaient le pavé de la grande place. Les mains dans les poches, il profitait de ses derniers instants de liberté. Il se délectait du vent soufflant dans sa tignasse féline et humait le subtil parfum des pétales de roses.<p>

A côté des parterres fleuris se trouvait une fillette aux cheveux rouges, cueillant un bouquet multicolore. Son petit corps baignait dans une lumière éblouissante.

Il la regarda, ses pensées s'adoucissant. L'enfant se retourna vers lui, et sur son doux visage se dessina alors un magnifique sourire innocent.

Dernière souvenir d'une flamme bientôt éteinte.


	2. Chapter 2

Herzlos

* * *

><p>Être de ténèbres.<p>

Un cœur manipulé par la magie noire, forcé de quitter son enveloppe charnelle. Un corps alors vide, à l'abandon, que les Ténèbres se sont appropriées.

Elles l'ont métamorphosé en un monstre terrifiant, en une chose issue de la plus pure noirceur.

Être des Ténèbres.

Oui, elles l'obligent à commettre des atrocités. A voler le cœur des hommes, puis celui des mondes.

Vivant, dans une lutte de pouvoir sans répit entre Lumière et Ténèbres. Ici, le sans-cœur n'est qu'un simple outil de guerre façonné par les Ténèbres.

Avant d'aller mourir sous les coups déterminés de Keyblade de l'Elu.


	3. Chapter 3

Gewinner - Eins

* * *

><p><em>« Vous deux, vous pensez pouvoir faire tout ce que vous voulez... Mais je serais toujours là pour vous ramener ! »<em>

Finalement, il avait échoué. Elle avait disparu, et l'autre s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Il ne les avait pas ramenés à la maison.

_ « Si, tu me manqueras, à moi... »_

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. À présent, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Plus jamais ils ne seraient tous les trois au sommet du clocher, en train de lécher des glaces à l'eau de mer.

_Au fond, que reste-t-il ?_

Un bâtonnet gagnant dans une enveloppe immaculée...

* * *

><p><strong>Première version de "Gewinner". <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Gewinner - Zwei

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, ses yeux verts perdus dans la contemplation du plafond.<p>

Il se souvenait de leurs toutes dernières paroles, de leurs derniers regards d'abandon. Du combat contre elle, de l'éclat de voix du jeune blond.

_ « Comment cela est-il arrivé ? »_

Il se redressa, sa bouche prenant un goût amer. Il tourna la tête et remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange.

Une petite enveloppe blanche déposée sous sa fenêtre.

Il se leva, la prit du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit.

**Winner.** Le bâtonnet gagnant.

Lui, qui avait tout perdu aujourd'hui, était devenu, durant un court instant, un vainqueur.

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde version du Gewinner :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The Man with the Machine Gun

* * *

><p>Le vieux lui avait promis une victoire aisée. Mais la perte d'un œil n'était pas synonyme de victoire pour lui. Et la Keyblade avait filé entre ses doigts.<p>

Braig gardait une haine sans limite pour l'autre « beau gosse ténébreux ».

Il s'était d'ailleurs un peu vengé sur le blondinet et sa petite copine aux cheveux bleus.

Mais sa satisfaction n'était pas comblée.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit ce type au sol, identique à celui qu'il haïssait, il fut agréablement surpris.

Et il ne put réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsque l'inconnu prononça le nom « Xehanort ».


	6. Chapter 6

Held

* * *

><p><em>Serai-je un jour un véritable héros ?<em>

Pour être un héros, d'après Phil, il ne faut pas trop s'attacher aux souvenirs du passé. Sinon, je ne pourrai jamais dépasser cette tristesse enfermée dans mon coeur.

Mais elle me manque._ Elle_. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux bleus comme la mer. _Aqua_.

Elle est apparue comme un mirage et a disparu aussitôt.

Je vois encore son regard où brillaient les étoiles.

J'aurais pu affronter le Colisée entier, même les ténèbres, pour un seul de ses sourires.

La reverrai-je un jour seulement, _elle_, mon étoile bleue ?

Où ne sera-t-elle plus qu'un souvenir...


	7. Chapter 7

Falsche

* * *

><p>« C'est un faux. Elle ne vaut rien. »<p>

Elle vit l'élément qui lui donnait un but dans la vie tournoyer et choir sur le pavé, devant ses genoux. Le bruit de la clé heurtant le sol résonna dans le crâne de la marionnette.

Dès lors, elle connaissait déjà la suite de l'histoire.

« Ma Keyblade n'est pas une imitation ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Mais elle n'avait pas à le demander.

Cet inconnu n'allait rien lui apprendre.

Si elle avait eu un cœur, elle aurait senti au plus profond de celui-ci que sa vie elle-même était une... _imitation_.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenseits

* * *

><p><em>Manoir Oblivion.<em>

Ce soir-là, il était en charge de surveiller la jeune sorcière.

Dans la pièce immaculée, elle dessinait, lui lisait.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

_Jardin radieux._

Il n'était qu'un enfant.

Devant le château de son père adoptif, il y avait une fillette.

Elle cueillait toujours des fleurs.

Et elle levait toujours la tête quand il passait près d'elle.

Elle avait... les mêmes yeux océan que Naminé.

Mais son regard avait changé, maintenant.

Il referma son livre et quitta précipitamment la salle.

Qui aurait pensé qu'il la retrouverait..._ dans une autre vie ?_


	9. Chapter 9

Wesenlosigkeit

* * *

><p>Ténèbres.<p>

Il chute dans les abysses les plus profonds du cœur.

Il vient de naître.

Son corps est déjà vêtu.

Ses cheveux sont blonds. Ses yeux sont bleus.

Les traits de son visage sont identiques à celui qui sommeille.

Il tombe.

Il ne lutte pas, il se laisse emporter par la chute.

Il arrive sur un sol qui sonne vide.

Il regarde à droite, à gauche.

Soudain, un millier d'oiseaux blancs sortent du sol, et s'envolent dans le lointain.

Il découvre un vitrail où un garçon est représenté, endormi.

Il regarde les oiseaux. Où vont-ils ?

Où_ lui_ ira-t-il ?


	10. Chapter 10

Versprochen ?

* * *

><p>Une promesse. Un faux-souvenir.<p>

Un ciel bleu. Une plage d'or.. Une mer turquoise. Des arbres aux fruits jaune étoile.

Elle est à côté de lui. Elle joue... non, dessine avec ses crayons de couleur.

Elle le regarde. Elle a les yeux aussi profonds que la mer.

Des cheveux rouges... non, blonds, encadrent son visage.

Une forme jaune flotte dans les vagues qui viennent s'échouer à leurs pieds.

Un paopu. Elle le ramasse.

Elle enlève la chaîne autour de son cou et y accroche l'étoile.

Elle tend le porte-bonheur au petit garçon :

« Tu me protégeras toujours, promis ? »


End file.
